poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the Square/Saving Esmeralda/Fight against the guards
This is the scene where Ryan and Quasimodo save Esmeralda, Sean Ryan and his kids and a fight against Frollo's guards takes place in Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame. the square, a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Esmeralda, who is on a pyre (who Sean Ryan and his kids with). Frollo stands next to her. Gypsies watch from cages Frollo: The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty for the crime of witchcraft. Linda Ryan: And Sean Ryan and his kids are guilty for being accessories for the gypsy Esmeralda. guards play the drums then stops Frollo: The sentence; death! crowd cheers with protests. As the archdeacon comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off. Frollo grabs a tourch Frollo: The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me, or the fire. spits in Frollo's face Ryvine Sparkle: Ugh. Linda Ryan: It is time, Sean. You and our children are on the edge of oblivion. I know that Frollo said to Esmeralda. I would save you three from the flames here and Ireland. Here is your choice; pick me or the fire. Sean Ryan: Never. Not on your life. Oisin Ryan: I agree with dad, Mom. Orla Ryan: Count me in. Frollo: The Gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. Linda Ryan: So are her three friends. Frollo: This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger... Ryan in a cage with Meg and Crash and their friends in their cages Ryan F-Freeman: I need to get out and save them, Meg. Meg Griffin: I know my love. We need to get out of here. The way we are put in here is unacceptable. used his magic to send the keys to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. How did you get that? Sci-Ryan: Before Evil Anna and I are locked up, I knocked out a guard and took the keys so you will unlock us. smiles and unlocks the cage then Crash use the keys to unlock their friends' cages Crash Bandicoot: That was smart thinking, mate. Let's hope Quasi have some luck. Red (Angry Birds): And we need to rescue them. with Ryan, Meg and Crash Ryan F-Freeman: We're coming, guys! Sarah Ryan: Good luck. Quasi, chained up, the three gargoyles are trying to break the chains Hugo: Come on, Quasi! Snap out of it! Victor: Your friends are down there! Quasimodo: It's all my fault. Laverne: You gotta break these chains! Quasimodo: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? Victor: But you can't let Frollo win! Quasimodo: He already has. Hugo: So, you're giving up? That's it? Laverne: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo. Quasimodo: Leave me alone. 'goyles finally give up, and move away Hugo: Okay. Okay, Quasi, we'll leave you alone. Victor: After all, we're only made of stone. and Hugo turn to stone Laverne: '''We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger. turns to stone. Quasimodo sees Esmeralda below, about to be burned at the stake. He begins to pull at the chains Frollo: ....for justice, for Paris and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs! Linda Ryan: Along with Sean Ryan and his kids so my plan will come true! touches the torch to the pyre, starting a fire Quasimodo: No!!!!! keeps on shaking the chains and pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, he's close enough. He jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Esmeralda's ropes Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you! Orla, Sean and Oisin from the pyre Meg Griffin: Quasi, look out! trio of guards come at him, but Quasi grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building Red (Angry Birds): Let's follow him! and Meg swings to a building with Crash and Red Frollo: Quasimodo! Linda Ryan: Ryan! and the four heroes climbed up to the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. He holds Esmeralda's body high above his head. Ryan hold up Sean's body while Crash hold up Orla's body and Red hold up Oisin's body Quasimodo: Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary! crowd cheers. Frollo is not pleased Frollo: Captain! '''Guard 1: Sir? Frollo: Seize the cathedral! (Back to the top, Quasi has brought the still unconscious Esmeralda into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed.) Quasimodo: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. Ryan F-Freeman: Sean and his kids on a sleeping table You three will be okay. Red (Angry Birds): And Ryan, we would be with you to help Quasi all the way. smiles and Quasi leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. The beam crashed to Frollo's coach and smashed it to bits. Frollo is angry and walks to the entracne Frollo: Come back, you cowards! Linda Ryan: Ryvine, help me and Frollo break down the door! Ryvine Sparkle: Yes, Mistress! Frollo: guards at Phoebus' cage You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! men oblige Frollo, leaving only Guard 2. Phoebus grabs him around the neck from inside the cage Phoebus: Alone at last! bonks the guard on the head and as Guard 2 falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Phoebus unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage Phoebus: Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!? Crowd: No!!! the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door Hugo: I think the cavalry's here! Meg Griffin: You said it. Hugo: Hey, isn't that... Uhh, Feeble? Laverne: Doofus. Quasimodo: Phoebus! crowds and Ryan's friends continue to fight. Quasi continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Victor drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head Victor: Sorry! Sorry! throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Frollo is supervising the guards at the door Frollo and Linda Ryan: Harder! Ryvine Sparkle: Come on! [The fight continues and a guard brakes the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free.) Old Prisoner: I'm free! I'm free! into a hole where a sign that says "Mon Sewers" is Dang it! grappling hook reaches Quasimodo. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building and fall Guard: yell [Meanwhile, Victor and Hugo are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) Victor: Ready...aim...fire! push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits Crash Bandicoot: Is that what a catapult works? Victor: Are you sure that's how it works? catapult, upside down, springs, sending the bottom cart on top of the guards Hugo: Works for me! to the battle, Sci-Ryan fights Mean Ronnocx and then Evil Anna freezes Leonard in place Evil Anna: Have an ice day, Mean Ronnocx. spins and sends MR flying Sci-Ryan: And he is outta here! fighting. Once again, Guard 1 is defeated by Phoebus, and he ends up behind Achilles Phoebus: Achilles! Sit! the horse obeys. Muffled shouting comes from the guard. To Laverne sending out birds to attack Larvene: Fly, my pritties! Fly! Fly! laughs guards sees the birds and run away as the birds peck them on the helmets. The guards continue to work on the door Frollo: Put your backs into it! Victor is using Hugo as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Quasi attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Frollo manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon runs up to him Linda Ryan: There. Archdeacon: Frollo, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate on the assault on the church! Luke Ryan: He's right, Linda! You need to stop! I won't let you get Ryan and Meg! Frollo: The archdeacon aside Silence, you old fool! The Hunchback and i have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. Linda Ryan: Stop talking, you Ireland hero! Ryan and I got some unfinished stuff to be with. And this time, "brother", you will not interfere. locked the door then he and Linda continue to go upstairsCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts